Mirror Images
by sara-koi
Summary: As new addition to the SGC, Dr. Elizabeth Carter never expected to end up in a complicated Love Triangle with her cousin and an alien.
1. Chapter 1

Mirror Images

Part One: Two Dr. Carter's?

"Medical Team 1 to the gate room, now! I repeat, Medical Team 1 to the gate room, now!"

The metallic sound of the gurney echoed thorough the halls in the mountain, as the nearest medical team rushed to their destination. Two doctors ran, one at each end of the metal contraption they were wheeling down the hall.

The one pushing the gurney, a man. He looked to be in his mid to late forties, a slight receding hairline, and a bit grey around the ears and small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. A potbelly stuck out slightly from his white jacket and he somewhat wiggled when he walked. A large grin was on his red face.

"Come on Ella, pick up the pace!" He joked to the girl pulling the gurney. To say the least she looked younger, maybe in her late twenties at most. She was small but not sickly, you would probably all her petite. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back and pinned up, as to keep it out of her face. Her white lab coat was tied above her chest so only the collar was showing on her white shirt and a small bit of her knee length skirt was showing as well.

"I'm going as fast as I can Dr. Stevens but," She started to retort but was cut off when another doctor ran up beside them. "Dr. Fraiser,"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's going on?" The woman doctor in front asked.

"No, I'm sorry Dr. Carter. All I can guess is that one of the SG teams arrived beck injured or one of the teams brought back an injured refugee."

Dr. Ella Carter just nodded as they arrived in the room. Soon, the one called Teal'c dropped a severely beaten man onto the gurney, rather roughly. He lay with his eyes closed, his body clad in a strange metal suit and what looked like a full headed skull cap made of metal covered his head.

"I demand Kel Mah!" The man's rasping voice sounded demanding, his eyes now fully I open. His voice was raspy, almost like it was hard for him to breath or he was speaking thought something that distorted his voice.

Everyone looked at Daniel, but he just shook his head. "I'm not really sure, but I think what he's asking for is…"

Teal'c spoke up quickly. "Sanctuary."

"Right." Daniel nodded.

"Why?" General Hammond asked as the medical team checked him over. Ella checked his pulse and in his ears, while Dr. Stevens check various other spots for dangerous injuries.

"I demand Kel Mah!" He spat out again, this time louder and more angrily.

"You're not in a position to demand anything, sir. Lock him up." Hammond ordered.

"Sir," Dr. Fraiser stepped forward. "With all due respect, he is badly injured. He is not going to be any good to you at all unless we get him to the O.R. right now."

"Do what you need to keep him alive, Doctor. We've got a lot of questions that need answers."

"Yes, sir." She turned towards the two doctors who were hovering around Apophis. "OK, let's move him. I'm going to start him on two IV's and run Ringer's Lactate wide open. Let's go."

Ella raised her hand off of his forehead, her eyebrows knitted together with worry. His skin was too warm. His bottom lip was split, blood covered his teeth and numerous lacerations and abrasions covered all exposed skin.

"Okay I need a CT scan, a full body x-ray and take a vial of blood for examination." Dr. Fraiser barked as the medical team and quite a few nurses moved around the infirmary. "Dr. Carter, grab the printout, that should be the results of the earlier work done."

Ella grabbed the sheets. Quickly skimming them over her worry faded. "It came back clean. Both femurs were smashed, and there was internal bleeding. Surgery and transfusions have stabilized him for now though."

"Alright, get both legs into braces and –" Dr. Fraiser stopped talking as a SF stood in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Dr. Fraiser, debriefing is in two minutes. Also General Hammond told me to escort you to meet some guests that have arrived."

"Alright," She turned towards the two doctors in the room. "Dr. Stevens, Dr. Carter, you both know what to do. Dr. Stevens, if there is an emergency I'll be in the debriefing room."

He nodded as she left, a sour look on her face. Ella continued adjusting the leg brace when the machine beside her suddenly flat lined. "Um, sir, we have a problem here."

Steven's rushed over. "Carter, go get Dr. Fraiser. If you're lucky the debriefing may not have started yet." He grabbed the phone and pressed some buttons. A voice over the intercom repeated code blue, all medical teams to the infirmary.

Ella nodded, quickly running from the room. She raced up the winding metal staircase and arrived at the room quickly. Knocking twice she heard General Hammond's loud voice tell her to come in.

"Dr. Carter? What's wrong?" Dr. Fraiser stood immediately.

"Code blue, patient has gone into cardiac arrest."

"Doctor," General Hammond started.

"Yes sir?" Ella stepped forward, as she did she heard someone gasp softly. She looked at the person who gasped and noticed a man staring directly at her, his mouth slightly open and a look of awe on her face.

To be honest it was starting to creep her out. "Why did you not use the phone to contact Dr. Fraiser?"

"I was told to come here. Dr. Stevens said you probably wouldn't have started your debriefing yet." Ella felt this mans eyes on her still and she could feel her face start to turn red. "Dr. Fraiser, I think we should go. I'm not sure how long we have."

"Alright Dr. Carter, let's go." Fraiser walked past her and before she closed the door Ella saw Colonel O'Neill turn towards her cousin.

"There's another Dr. Carter?" He asked, but Ella didn't hear Sam's answer, as she was already halfway back to the infirmary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:** So, I owe a great deal of this story to Dark Mirkwood Elf. If not for her I would have never been able to write this story.

I also owe a great deal to DragonSlayerGirl because if not for both of them I would never have gotten addicted to Stargate

Yay friends!!

Please review, it would be quite helpful!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror Images

Part Two: Picture on the Paper

"Dr. Carter, have you finished the paperwork for SG-9 yet?" Dr. Fraiser asked, her eyes flitting between the clipboard in her hands and the screens surrounding the patient.

"No ma'am, since he arrived I haven't had time."

"Well, he's stable now." Fraiser put down the clipboard on Ella's desk. "Pay no mind to this, just if you get the chance every hour or so just check the readings."

Ella nodded as Fraiser left the room. 'All right you,' she thought while looking at the sleeping Goa'uld on the bed. 'No interruptions, I have work to do.'

The steady beeping from the mans heart monitor kept her company as she worked steadily through the files of SG-9's latest medical examinations. Just as she was about to finish up a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Ella, it's just me, Sam. Can I come in?" Sam Carter's voice sounded muffled on the other side of the metal. Ella grabbed the clipboard and crossed the room quickly.

"What's the password?" She joked, her hand lightly resting on the doorknob.

"Peas and carrots?" came her muffled reply. Ella hid her giggled behind the clipboard she was holding and quickly opened the door.

"A simple 'let me in' would have worked, but that worked too." Ella started walking in. "So what brings you here?"

She checked the machines, ticking off everything she needed to, and Sam following behind her as she worked.

"Sam, come on," Ella but down the clipboard and grabbed her cousins arms gently. "Watching me work can't be this interesting. Why'd you come?"

Sam's eyes shifted beck and forth, mostly from Apophis's sleeping form to her cousins' face. "Do you think we could go somewhere else to talk?"

Ella smiled, worry crossed her face as she looked at the sleeping Goa'uld. "Okay? Where to?"

"How about the debriefing room? I already told Dr. Stevens I needed to talk to you, so he said he'd be here –" She stopped talking as the familiar balding doctor walked in the room. "Okay, so now let's go. Thanks again Elmer, I really appreciate it."

He nodded as both girls left. "Okay, I have a question for you Ella." Sam said as they walked through the halls of the SGC.

"Okay, fire away."

"What do you know about the Tok'ra?"

Ella stopped, totally perplexed by her cousins' question. "I just know as much as I need to. They are possessed by a symbiote and live for a long period of time."

"Okay, well I'll explain more on the way." The hallway had few people in it, a random pair of SF passed them occasionally as Sam explain the Tok'ra in more depth.

"Hold on a minute." Ella said as Sam reached for the doorknob of the debriefing room. "Why did you bring me all the way up here if you told me everything on the way?"

"Well I have something to show you. It was something dad found on the Tok'ra planet. He thought it concerned you so he sent it to me here."

"Me?" Sam nodded and pulled Ella into the room. Everything looked the same, except for the scroll of paper sitting in the middle of the table. "What's that?"

"Open it."

Ella unrolled the paper slowly. A woman's face and shoulders were carefully drawn. Only in black and white Ella couldn't tell what colour her eyes and hair were, only that they were dark like her own. Her face was smiling, and she gasped the realization hitting her. "It's – it's me! But, how?"

"It is not you, but Jolinar, my beloved." Ella turned quickly and looked at the doorway, the speaker standing there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:** Please review! Please!

Yes I sound like I'm begging, but I don't care!

I need reviews so I know how I'm doing.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in the show. If you do feel the need to sue me I'm sorry to say you'll just get some pocket lint and notes for the next chapter.

**A/N:** Yes, I know I've forgotten the disclaimer until now... I'm sorry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Part Three:** _Tok'ra Law_

"Who are you?" Ella at the man in the doorway and then looks at her cousin, hoping for the logical explanation Samantha Carter was well known for.

"His name is Martouf, remember the Tok'ra I explained about on the way here?" Ella nodded and Sam continued. "He's a member of that race, as is the person in the picture."

Ella sat in the nearest chair, leaning back and turning so she could see both of them. "Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

"Pardon?"

"What does this have to do with me? I mean, sure," She gestured at the paper still lying open on the desk. "We do look alike, but other than that... it just doesn't seem like I should be involved."

Sam and Martouf exchanged glances, Sam with a worried look on her face and Martouf looked at Ella. Slowly, he walked toward her and sat in the chair beside her.

"One rule for the Tok'ra is that if we decide to take another for company, it is for life. But if the significant other is taken away before their time the remaining of the pair must never try to find another." He leaned back in his chair, his elbows on either arm and his hands clasped under his chin.

"Okay, well that's all well and good, but what does that have to do with me?" Sam threw her a look that screamed 'let him finish'.

"Well, it also happens that another Tok'ra or Tau'ri can look like the lost other. If the remaining person finds the look alike they are entitled to stay with them." He finished. Ella sat there, her mouth slightly open and her eyes jumping from Sam to the man in front of her.

"Um, I don't understand..."

"It's quite simple. After I heard your uncle mistakenly recognized the picture of Jolinar to be you I had to come here to be sure, but I had no way of getting here. That was until I heard the Tau'ri had captured Apophis. I was told to come here with a warning, which I did. And so, now that I have delivered the warning, and – "

Ella stood up and started for the door, but before she could get out Sam grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Sam, let me go."

"No, just hear him out. " Her cousin pleaded.

"No, as far as I'm concerned this has nothing to do with me. Yes I do look like Jolinar, or her host or who ever she is, but I am not her. We've never met each other and, damnit Sam, just let me go and get back to work!" Ella shook her arm free and left the room.

When she was gone Sam turned to Martouf. "I'm sorry, she's not normally like that."

"It is all right Sam. She will come to terms with it soon." Sam blinked a few times in confusion.

"Come to terms with what?"

Martouf looked at her, but Lantash's voice was the one that came from his mouth. "That she is to be the one to be the replacement for Jolinar as my new lover, if she so chooses to be."

Sam's mouth dropped slightly in shock as she stared at the Tok'ra in front of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N 2:** Review!! Please -grins-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in the show. If you do feel the need to sue me I'm sorry to say you'll just get some pocket lint and notes for the next chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Part Four:** _Jack, don't be an ass..._

"Are we done yet?" Colonel Jack O'Neill whined as he rocked back and forth on the hospital bed like an impatient 3-year-old.

"Not yet, just this last needle." Ella saw Jack cringe. "Oh, quit. You're such a baby."

"Am not."

Ella just rolled her eyes as she stuck the needle in. She heard Jack inhale sharply and threw him a look. "You know Colonel, there is no need for this fear."

"You try having a needle stuck in your ass twice a week, and then say that to me."

"It's not in your backside, it's in your arm. And I'd rather not." Ella tossed the now used syringe into the biohazard container. She opened the drawer and started rooting around.

"Uh, Carter II... what are you looking for?"

"Carter II?" Ella looked up quickly; Jack was rolling down his sleeve. "Don't do that yet, I have one more thing."

Jack looked at her oddly as she hid something behind her back. "Close your eyes and roll your sleeve back up."

"It's not another needle is it?"

"No." After a while he finally did what she asked. Ella moved forward and stuck something over the pinprick the needle left. "Okay, all done."

Jack looked down at his arm and the sight of a small pink bandage stared back at him. "What the hell? Do I have to leave this on?"

"Yes, leave it on." Ella pulled the clear gloves off and threw her lab coat over the chair.

"Hey, Carter II, it's not time to go home yet."

"Stop calling me that, and I know. I have to wait for Dr. Fraiser."

"Janet?" Ella nodded. "Why?"

"Over due check up." Ella sat on the chair she draped her coat over. Jack just sat there, a small smirk on his lips. "Don't you have something to do Colonel?"

"Yeah," He jumped off the bed and reached into his back pocket. "You know anything about this?"

Ella furrowed her brow as Jack threw the paper on the desk. She opened it and the face of Rosha/Jolinar stared at her. "This again!"

"Nice outfit." Jack kept his smirk.

"It's not me."

"Sure it's not. It's okay if-"

"No, Jack seriously. It's not me." Ella interrupted.

"Okay then, who is it?"

"Rosha, but Sam and... Sam said you'd know her more as Jolinar."

"The damn snake that got Sam? Ha, and she looks identical to you." He grabbed the paper and stuffed it back into his pocket. "That's why Sam and Marty are so chatty lately."

"Must be." Ella looked down at her watch. "Where is she?"

"Uncomfortable kid?"

"No, I just want to get this over with." Ella laid her head on the desk just as Dr. Fraiser walked into the room.

"Ready Ella?"

"I guess." Ella jumped on the bed Jack vacated. She watched him leave the room and then pulled the curtain shut. "What's going on this time?"

"Just going to take some blood, check your blood pressure and so a quick once over on your reflexes." Ella nodded as Fraiser wrapped the blood pressure sleeve around her arm.

"Ouch." Ella clenched her eyes shut as Dr. Fraiser poled the needle into the curve of her arm. Ella watched the red liquid fill the vile and then the needle was pulled out.

"There, all done the difficult bits." She then tapped Ella's knees with a small rubber mallet, and nodded when they jumped. "Okay, blood work should be back in two or three day, but until we get that back we know you have a clean bill of health."

"So I can go now?" Ella pressed two fingers on the cotton and tape that covered the needle hole. "Ouch, now I know why Colonel O'Neill doesn't like those things."

Dr. Fraiser laughed as Ella grabbed her lab coat. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Ella nodded as she walked down the hall; her coat over her left arm and her fingers pressed on the cotton in the curve of her arm. She cursed the needle in her mind as she turned the corner, and she had no time to stop and she ran into someone.

She fell back, but before she could fall completely the person she ran into grabbed her arms, pulling her up.

"I am sorry Elizabeth. Are you injured?" Martouf held her arms still.

"Don't call me that, and no, I'm not hurt." Ella looked at the Tok'ra in front of her. "Could you let go of my arms now?"

He did, and she backed away. "I have to go, uh, nice, well, nice running into you." Ella started down the hall, but was stopped by Martouf calling her name. She turned.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk tomorrow?" He said and smiled.

"I-I'll think about it." She said quickly and walked away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Please review!! Review! Review! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in the show. If you do feel the need to sue me I'm sorry to say you'll just get some pocket lint and notes for the next chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Part Five:** _Tender Moments_

'Avoid Jack, that's all you have to do to day is avoid Jack.' Ella thought as she sat at her desk. 'Just stay in here and you'll be fine.'

Ella looked at the clock beside her. The hand pointed to 8:15, in the morning. 'Okay 14 more hours to go. Oh, joy.'

"Dr. Carter? Can you come to my office please?" Dr. Fraiser's voice sounded over the speakerphone.

"Yes ma'am." She let go of the speaker button. 'Damn, now I have to be careful.'

Ella closed up the files on her desk and headed out into the halls of the SGC. She saw numerous personnel, but thankfully avoided everyone she waned to. Until she turned the last corner.

"Hey Carter II!" Ella cursed silently under her breath and turned around. Jack stood there, Daniel and someone from another SG team stood beside him. "Come over here a second."

"I have somewhere to be." She turned and quickly walked down another few halls. 'Phew, that was close.'

"Ella!" She sighed and turned to see who was calling her. Sam stood at the end of the hall. 'Dammit!' She cursed mentally as her cousin walked toward her.

"Sam, why –"

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Daniel? He was supposed to translate some texts for me."

"Oh, uh, he was back there with Jack a minute ago."

"Hmm, must have just missed him. Oh well, how are you? I haven't seen you for a few weeks." Sam said, referring to the unveiling of the paper and meeting Martouf.

"I've been okay, I guess." Ella shifted impatiently from foot to foot. She really needed to get out of the hallway. "Uh, Sam –"

"Samantha, Elizabeth." They both looked and saw Martouf walking towards them, a large smile on his face.

'For the fourth time, stop calling me that!' Ella through angrily as she rubbed her temples. Sam stepped aside to let the Tok'ra into their "circle".

"Martouf, why are you wandering about?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for Elizabeth actually." Martouf looked at Ella. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on that walk now?"

"She'd love to." Sam smiled and looked at Ella. "Wouldn't you?"

Ella smiled, finally finding her scapegoat. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't."

Sam looked at her questionably. "You do?"

"Yeah, I have to go see Dr. Fraiser/"

"Oh, why don't you talk to Janet and I'll wait here with Martouf?"

"I, uh, don't know how long I'll be. I don't want to leave you two out here all day." Ella tried to sound sincere, but she knew Sam could see through her act.

"Well, then Martouf why don't you go with Ella? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Right?" She threw Ella 'the look'. Ella flinched slightly and nodded. "You two better get a move on, Janet usually doesn't like when people are late."

Ella nodded slightly and started to Dr. Fraiser's office, Martouf following beside her. Soon they reached her door, and knocking twice they entered. "Dr. Fraiser?"

"Come in Ella, I've gotten your blood work back and, oh, hello Martouf."

"Hello." Dr. Fraiser looked somewhat surprised, giving Ella a funny look; Ella just shook her head.

"Well, anyway, I need you to read this. I'm sure it'll explain everything." She held a small manila folder out to her. Ella grabbed it and quickly read the contents.

'Oh.' She thought as she read. She could feel tears start to well in her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. Ella shut the folder slowly and handed it back to Dr. Fraiser. "Okay, um, thanks."

Dr. Fraiser smiled weakly. "I'll be here until late if you want to talk." Ella just nodded and looked at Martouf.

"You want to go on that walk now?" She asked quietly. He nodded and she looked back at the doctor. "I'll be back later tonight, okay."

Dr. Fraiser nodded as they left the room. "Are you okay?" Martouf asked as soon as the door closed behind them. He placed his hand gently on her arm, his face showing concern for the girl beside him.

Ella just nodded slowly and forced a smile on her face. "So, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"You can lead the way Elizabeth."

"Stop." Martouf looked at her questionably.

"I did not do anything."

"Yes you did. Every time I see you you say that infernal name! And every time I ask you not to call me that! But what do you do? You just keep doing that, every time!" Ella yelled. She could feel the tears start to well up again and this time she was unable to blink them back. Martouf took a step closer to her but Ella backed up. She turned quickly and ran back to her office.

Closing the door softly behind her she turned off all the lights, with the exception of a small light on the desk across the room, and sat down behind her desk. 'Why? Dammit why do I have to be so emotional?' Ella thought as she sat there. Laying her head in her arms she continued to cry.

"Shh," Ella felt someone place there arm around her shaking shoulders, as they tried to calm her down. Once she finished crying she look and saw Martouf standing there beside her, a small, comforting smile on his lips and a tissue in his hand.

"Thank you." Ella said quietly as she took the tissue and wiped the tears away.

"Why were you crying? Was it something I did?" Ella shook her head. "Something was, or still is, wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing. I'm just too sensitive to things." A small bitter laugh escaped Ella's mouth as she mumbled. "Just another thing to ass to my long list of faults."

"You're not flawed." Ella laughed, but stopped when Martouf pulled her against his chest, enveloping her in a hug. "You are perfect."

Ella felt her face burning. "You're crazy." She whispered, and pulled away. Martouf looked at her oddly. "Sorry, not literally."

He wiped an errant tear from her eye as she sighed. "That's okay. Would you like to talk about anything?"

Ella turned and sighed. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I don't like seeing you sad." Ella rolled her eyes. "Please, Ella?"

She bit her lip. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you dislike being called by your given name?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because of my father. That's all he ever called me, when he was alive." Ella sighed and she saw Martouf lowered his head. "He died just a little more than ten years ago. Raised me by himself after my mom died when I was very young, we were extremely close. The whole reason I became a doctor was because of him."

"I am sorry."

Ella wiped some errant tears from her eyes. "It's not your fault. It was a disease, and I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Earlier today, the folder Dr. Fraiser handed me showed that I have the same disease he did, only it's in the infancy stages. I was hoping it wouldn't have showed up yet." Ella ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed. "I've gotten really close to a cure and now... never mind. Is that all you wanted to know?"

Ella looked at the desktop, her hair falling in her face. Martouf smiled, as he brought his hand to her chin. Turning her face toward him he noticed her reaction.

Her face turned beet red as his lips touched hers. Ella just sat there, her eyes wide in shock, unsure what to do. Soon though he pulled away, and she brought her fingers to where his lips just were.

"Why?" She asked, thoroughly confused. But he just smiled and leaned in again.

This time, Ella knew what to do.

"Okay kids, break it up." The lights flicked on and the couple leapt back from each other. Colonel Jack O'Neill looked at the two, laughing. "Well, I'm not going to say anything about this, for now anyway."

"What do you want Jack?" Ella asked, slightly frustrated with the fact the colonel now had some blackmail to hang over her head.

"Well I don't much like your tone, but 'ole doc Fraiser asked me to come and get you. I just didn't expect to see you going at it with snake boy there."

"Thank you Colonel," Ella looked at Martouf. "Excuse me, I need to go."

She got up and walked out, both men's eyes on her back. One looked at her with worry, and the other has a mischievous look in his eye. Ella closed the door softly behind her, when the thought hit her.

'Oh God, what did I do?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Review, please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in the show. If you do feel the need to sue me I'm sorry to say you'll just get some pocket lint and notes for the next chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Part Six:** _Blackmail is a bitch_

"Hey, Carter, you seen your second half?" Colonel Jack O'Neill rested his hands on the back of one of the metal chairs that decorated each table in the cafeteria.

Sam swirled the remaining contents of her coffee cup around before downing it and answering Jack. "If you mean Ella, which I have a feeling you do, she's locked herself in her office. Janet and the General said they'd try to get her out, but I don't think they will."

Jack flipped the chair around and sat, straddling it. "Well, that sucks." He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands.

"Do you think you could get her to come out Colonel?"

Jack ran his fingers through his graying hair and stood up. "I'll go see if I can." He walked out of the cafeteria and towards Dr. Carter's office. As Jack got closer he could hear Hammond and Fraiser arguing and a loud banging. When he turned the corner General Hammond was banging on the door quite violently. Jack went up and stood beside Dr. Fraiser who was looking quite worriedly at the door. "So, how long has be been doing that?"

"Almost 15 minutes now," Dr. Fraiser looked up at Jack. "Someone needs to get in there soon. No one knows if she's dead or alive, and she's starting to worry me."

"Why'd she lock herself in there in the first place?"

Dr. Fraiser sighed and looked down. "She's dying Jack. Ella's looking for a cure, and won't come out until she's found it."

"General, why don't you let me try?" Jack walked up behind General Hammond.

"Jack?" He stepped away from the door and waved his hand towards the locked entrance. "Go ahead."

Jack casually stepped up to the door and knocked gently. "Hey, Carter II, why don't you open the door for me?"

"Go away Jack!" came Ella's muffled reply.

"Come on Carter II, open up!"

"Why should I?"

Jack smirked. "Because, if you don't, I just mihgt have to tell the entire SGC what I walked in on four days ago."

He heard the lock click and the door opened a crack. Ella's eye was only visible but Jack could still see the intense hatred behind it. "You wouldn't." she hissed.

He slowly slid the tip of his boot in the opening and leaned forward. "I would."

Ella pulled the door open a bit more and glared at Jack. "You're an asshole!" she yelled and tried to slam the door, but it closed on Jack's boot and bounced back open again. Ella was going to try again but Jack held his hand out and caught the door.

"Don't do that again. It hurts the foot." Jack saw her stumble back, her eyes closed and he leapt forward, catching her before she hit the ground. "Janet, get in here quick!"

He looked down at her face. 'She looks really... innocent when she's unconscious.' Jack thought as he continued to hold her as Dr. Fraiser checked her vital signs. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the sickly paleness of her skin. "Looks like she hasn't slept in a few days, eh Doc?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** So, yeah review!! If you don't, part seven won't come out, so please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in the show. If you do feel the need to sue me I'm sorry to say you'll just get some pocket lint and notes for the next chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Part Seven:** _The Plan_

"Unauthorized off world activation." SG-1 assembled behind Walter, as Hammond marched in.

"Close the iris." He looked at the computer. "Any idea of who it is?"

Walter began to shake his head but stopped. "It's the Tok'ra, sir."

"Open the iris." Hammond grabbed the mike. "All personnel in the gate room, stand down."

Sam, followed by the rest of the Sg-1 team & General Hammond ran to the gate room. The team ran in just as Jacob walked though.

"Hello again." Selmak greeted. "Why were the Tok'ra called to the Tau'ri planet?"

Jack, Daniel and Hammond all looked toward Sam. Selmak followed their gaze and smiled at Carter. "Ah, Samantha, you want to speak with your father I presume?"

"Yes, if you please." Sam sighed as she watched as Selmak looked down, her smile being replaced with Jacobs worried face.

"What's wrong Sam?" she looked at Hammond, who just nodded his approval.

"I need to take you to the infirmary, to show you." She waited for her father to walk down the ramp before they headed out.

"Sam, seriously, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen to you on one of your missions?" He asked while they walked. He moved closer to her as two doctors scurried by. "And why haven't I seen Ella?"

Sam sighed again. "Actually, Ella's the reason I called you here."

"What?" He stopped just outside of the infirmary doors. "What's going on Sam?"

"Ella's gotten really sick. They think it's the same thing Uncle Arthur had."

"Ah, Sam, Jacob," The two turned as Dr. Fraiser walked towards them, a pile of folders in her hands. "She's still stable, but I think you should hurry."

Sam nodded as Fraiser walked inside, leaving the father and daughter still in the hall. Jacob looked at Sam, confused. "Hurry? Hurry, what?"

"Well, I wondered if, well if we got Ella's permission, could we put a symbiote in her?"

"I don't know Sam-"

"Please dad, if we don't she'll die." Sam pleaded. "What does Selmak say?"

"She says we'd have to speak to the high council. How long does she have, do you know yet?"

"Dr. Fraiser says a month, maybe two." Jacob nodded and started to head back to the gate control room, leaving Sam standing by the infirmary doors. "Dad! Where are you going?" she yells.

"Back to Vorrash. I need as much time as I can get to try and convince them." He turned and started back towards the gate control room again before Sam calling him stopped him for a second time. "What now Sam?"

"Tell Martouf what's going on." Was all she said before going into the infirmary. Jacob just threw a questioning look at where Sam stood seconds before, before making his way to the control room.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked, standing in the gate control room, waiting for his teammate so his team could leave for A38-456.

"I think she's n the infirmary." Daniel said as he fidgeted with his pack and checked over everything he was carrying.

"Still? She's been in there everyday since Jacob left." Jack looked over at General Hammond. "Sir, request to drag Carter up here?"

"Request denied Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said and reached for the phone. "Dr. Fraiser, is Samantha Carter there? Yes? Can you put her on the phone please?" Hammond pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" Sam's voiced sounded in the room.

"Major Carter, you leave for A38-456 in one minute."

"I'm sorry sir, but if by chance Ella woke up while we were gone and she was unconscious by the time we got back I-"

"Carter! Get your ass up here, now! That's an order!" Jack interrupted.

"Sir I can't," Sam started.

"And why not?"

"Sir, it's a matter of life or death." She finished.

"Okay Carter, how about this? You come on this mission and if Carter II wakes up we'll come back. No questions asked."

"I-"

"Carter!" Jack yelled. "Yes or no!"

"All right sir, I'll be there in a minute."

Jack turned off the speakerphone and looked at the rest of his team. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"1st chevron locked." Walter said in the background. "2nd chevron locked. 3rd chev-"

"Problem?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, someone is dialing in."

"Close the iris." Walter nodded and typed in a few keys and the metal closed. "Do you have a read on who it is?"

"Yes sir, it's the Tok'ra sir." Jack smirked and picked up the phone.

"Jack what are you doing?" Daniel asked but the Colonel shushed him.

"Janet? Yeah, tell Sam Dad's back," He looked towards the now open gate and saw Jacob and Martouf walk though. "And tell her Marty is here as well."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** W00t! Part seven is finally over!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's was very helpful & greatly appreciated.

And remember, review or there will be no part eight


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in the show. If you do feel the need to sue me I'm sorry to say you'll just get some pocket lint and notes for the next chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Part Eight:** _Finally Awake_

"So, Jacob... what's this?" Jack asked, lifting a small tube of blue liquid up in the light and shaking it slightly.

"Don't do that." Jacob grabbed the bottle carefully and handed it to Martouf. "We need to get this to Ella."

"Whoa, hold on there. What does it do?" Jack questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly while looking at Jacob.

"It will bring her back to consciousness and make her regain some strength, we believe." Martouf explained.

"You, believe?" Daniel Jackson asked, somewhat leery of the Tok'ra's medicine.

"Well," Jacob started. "We know it works on the Tok'ra, but it's..."

"Dad!" Sam walked into the gate room, and hugged her father. "And Martouf? Um, how are the both of you? What news did you bring back?"

"We brought something for Ella, it should make her conscious again." Jacob started.

"But it doesn't work on humans." Jack interjected, causing Jacob to throw him a sour look.

"What Jack means is that we haven't had to use it on anyone without a symbiote before." Jacob explained to a fearful looking Sam. "We believe that she'll need a smaller dose than any of the Tok'ra, but the should work."

"Should."

"Jack, don't be a pessimist." Jacob snapped and then looked at Sam. "We should get going."

"Well, excuse me for doubting the all mighty Tok'ra." Jacob rolled his eyes as they left the gate room towards the infirmary.

Martouf handed Sam the vial and she looked at her father. "How small of a dose of this does she need? Do you know?"

Both Tok'ra shook their head as they followed SG-1 through the halls. The short walk to the infirmary was quiet as no one talked. When the group entered the infirmary Dr. Fraiser rushed up to Sam. "She hasn't changed since the last time you were here."

"We have something to try Janet." Sam handed the vial to Fraiser. "But only a small dosage, just how small is what we don't know."

"She looks smaller than I remember her." Jacob walked over beside the bed that held his dying niece. "She's lost quite a bit of weight too, and she looks tired."

"That's exactly what I said." Jack yelled out from where he was sitting by the door.

"All right, let's try this." Dr. Fraiser walked up to Ella's bedside, and lifting the sleeve of her left arm up, Fraiser stuck the think metal into the juncture of her arm and pulled out quickly when the tube was empty. "Do you know how long it will take?"

Both Jacob and Martouf shook their heads. "Where am I?" everyone turned.

"You're in the infirmary. You gave everyone quite the scare Dr. Carter." Dr. Fraiser pulled Ella's sleeve down and looked towards the group. "Call me if you need anything. I have to check on the rest of my patients."

"Uncle Jacob! Martouf? Why are you here?" Ella asked, quite thoroughly confused. "Why am I in the infirmary? What's wrong with me? Why am I-"

"Hold on there Bella. Fist we have something to ask you." Jacob grabbed a hold of her hand. "Bella, we have a way to save you, but we need your permission to do it."

"What s it?" Jacob looked at Martouf, waiting for him to explain.

"We have a symbiote for you, and with your permission, we can blend you with it and it may save your life."

"Hold on, what's a symbiote?" Ella looked at her uncle, the over to Sam. "Can someone please explain this in English, what's going on here!"

"Okay," Sam started. "Well your disease has grew, and has moved to an advanced stage. A symbiote is a creature that lived in you, and as a type of reimbursement for being its host it keeps you healthy. Dad got a symbiote when he was dying with cancer, and-"

Jacob interrupted. "And we've found you a symbiote, if you want it Bella, you can have it. But you have to come with Martouf and myself to Vorrash, the Tok'ra home planet."

"Okay, hold on." Ella started. She looked down and fidgeted with the I.V. in her hand so no one would see the tears coming to her eyes. "I-if I don't take it, this symbiote, ho-how long do I have to live?"

"Two months, max." Jack said, and Ella's face paled as she looked at him.

"Could I talk to Uncle Jacob alone, please?" Sam, Daniel, Jack and Martouf nodded and left quietly. Jacob stood by Ella's side and watched the door closed before turning to his niece.

"Should I do this Uncle J?" Ella simply asked. Jacob thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

She grabbed the IV and pulled it form her hand. "Whoa their Bella! What are you doing?"

"Uncle Jacob, as far as I know I only have two months. I need more time." Ella swung her legs over the side of the bed, but pressed on her temples and contorted her face as if she was in pain. "Uh, head rush."

Jacob laughed and threw Ella's arm around his shoulders as he steadied her as she tried to walk. They hobbled through the doors.

"Ella! What are you doing?" Sam asked, surprised to see her cousin, who an hour ago was unconscious, now walking with the help of her father.

"I feel fine Sam, no need to wo-" The end of Ella's sentence was cut of though as she lapsed back into unconsciousness and collapsed in her uncles' arms.

"Martouf, you think you could carry her? She a bit heavy," Jacob asked as he struggled with Ella's dead weight. Martouf nodded, slipping an arm under Ella's knees and behind her shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Jack said, but stifled his laughter as Jacob threw him a look. "Okay, I'll go tell them to start the Stargate."

"I'll go with you." Jacob walked up beside Jack. "Besides, you need the co-ordinates and I need to talk to you about living arrangements."

Jack threw a confused look back to the others as they walked off. Sam watched the two until they disappeared behind a corner, then she turned to Martouf. "I've been meaning to ask you, why'd you come?"

He looked down at Ella, and then back at Sam. "When Jacob told me what was going on, I felt remorseful. I knew about this before I left the last time, but Ella made me swear not to tell anyone."

"Well, it's a good thing you never told. If I know Ella, she'd have never forgiven you." Sam said quietly, looking at her cousin and brushing back a few stray strand of hair from her face. "We'd better get to the gate room, it should be up by now and she's probably getting heavy."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Review, or no chapter 9!! Please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Nine:**_Waking in a Strange Place_

Ella's eyes fluttered open. Staring around she wondered where she was, and why she was here. None of the surroundings looked familiar and a heavy stone felt like it was manifesting in her stomach as the seconds ticked by with no one but herself around. Fear and worry made her palms sweat and her breathing became short. "H-Hello?" She called out, hoping that whoever heard her was friendly.

"Finally awake, eh Bella?" Ella jumped from where she as sitting and ran to her Uncle, throwing her arms tightly around him. "Holy Hannah, sit back down, you're still not well enough for this much excitement."

"Sorry," Ella walked back to the makeshift bed and sat back down, watching her uncle. "It's just I'm so glad to see a familiar face. I had no idea where I was I just-"

Jacob laughed taking a seat beside his niece. He touched her shoulder and gently pushed her so she as laying again. "Remember what I explained back on Earth-"

Ella cut him off, sitting back up again. 'Wait, where are we?" her voice was slightly higher pitched.

"Well if you would let me explain, remember when I said we had something for you that would keep you alive, and I also explained that you would have to come to the Tok'ra planet to have it done?" Ella nodded and moved over a bit so her uncle would have more room, but Jacob stood up and walked towards the doorway, and continued his explanation. "Well, we need you to be calm and conserve what strength you have left. This won't hurt a bit, but you might feel a tad tired after it's done. Are you ready?"

"Okay." Ella nodded, trying to take in what was just told to her. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax her body she looked over at her uncle. "I'm ready, I guess."

Jacob nodded and walked out, only to appear again a few moments later only this time another person walked in behind him. An older man, his face covered by a long gray and white beard. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair was tied neatly back in a braid. Ella noticed he looked kind, just somewhat ill.

"Rosha lives?" the old mans voice was quiet and raspy. He looked from Ella, his eyes wide, then to Jacob. "But the way Martouf sulks around here, everyone thought-"

"It's not Rosha." Selmak answered, but let Jacob finish. Jacob helped the man to sit down beside Ella. "It's my niece, Ella."

"Hello miss. I am quite sorry for my symbiotes outburst earlier but you look remarkably like Rosha it was if I was seeing a ghost." he laughed. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

Ella wasn't sure how to take that question. She looked quickly at her uncle and then back at the older man sitting across from her. "Pardon?"

She watched the man look down and then back up at her, his voice now changed; it sounded almost like the police had changed it to protect his identity. "Little one, I'm going to be living in you for years, maybe a century or two, so I need to know if I'm going to like you or not."

"Well, um, what- what do you want to know?" Ella finally stammered out.

"I'm sorry Kolgar, but we'll have to cut this short." Ella quickly turned her head towards the doorway to see a woman walk in, followed shortly by the more familiar face of Martouf. The woman was beautiful, in Ella's opinion at least, and seemed to float across the room quickly over to their bedside. "How much time does she have Jacob?"

Her uncle quickly glanced at Ella the his gaze shifted back to the woman. "Unsure, how are you feeling Bella?"

"Uh, f-fine." She stammered out, again looking around at everyone, trying to get someone to come over so she could ask some questions.

"Okay, lay down please." Ella leaned back, the man laying to, only too close for comfort for the doctor. She tried to shift away but was stopped by the woman. "You two need to be as close as possible for this. Don't worry, it won't be long."

Ella nodded and moved slightly closer. She followed the elder beside her and turned on her side, so they were now laying face to face. "Now, little one, open your mouth slightly. The symbiote has to be able to go from myself to you, so come a little closer, yes, right there. Now this shouldn't hurt a bit."

Ella squirmed slightly, uncomfortable feelings suddenly coming forward now when it's too late to turn back. She jerked back as she saw a snake shoot from the old man's mouth and into hers. She gaged, feeling the back of her throat open up accompanied by a burning sensation as the snake exited her throat and wound itself around her spinal column. The elder beside her smiled slowly as his eyes shut, a peaceful, serene look graced his face as he passed on.

"Sleep now Bella, we'll be here when you wake up." Jacob mumbled as Ella watched the woamn place a white cloth over the dead mans face, tears welling up in her eyes. As Ella looked up at her uncle a sudden wave of fatigue ran through her body. She nodded and slowly started to close her own eyes to get some much needed rest she hadn't thought she needed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** So, finally out. How long did it take to finally finsh this part? And actually it wouldn't be finished if Kero the All Mighty didn't coach me through, read it over and add somethings [well a lot of things to get to here.

I sort of wrote myself into a corner but she rescued me, and now I can finally get on with it.

So, if you really enjoy this story, head over to Dar Mirkwood Elfs page and thank her, or there will be no more!

Thank you -smiles-

**P.S:** Actually there will be more, since she probably won't let me stop writing them until I'm finished anyway.

She's holding Atlantis out of reach until _Mirror Images_ is finished.-cries-


	10. Chapter 9 point 5

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

[did anyone else notice it was always the same disclaimer until chapter nine and that I never had one in the first two chapters?

**A/N: **Number one! There will be two authors notes, but I had to point this out now.

This was technically supposed to be with part nine, but the fact that it would have been more than 2000 words seemed a bit cruel.

All of you like to read, but not everyone has the time to read something with that many word [like myself --

Anyway, so I was saying, I've split this into two separate parts, just so it's easier to read.

So, now that I'm done rambling, on with the story! -crowd cheers-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Nine and a Half:**_ Memories_

_The sun shone brightly as the small girl skipped in a large field of freshly mowed grass. A small cottage like house sat close by. The small girls dark brown pigtails flopped from side to side as she ran away from the older blond girl chasing her. _

"_Ha ha, Sam! You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" She giggled and screamed in delight as a boy around the same age as herself popped up in front of her. "Ah! Mark!"_

"_Sam, Mark, Ella! Lunch!" The three children ran quickly back to the house, giggling and shrieking with joy as they ran._

_--------------------------------------------_

"_Kolgar, did you see this?" The older man looked up, his eyes traveling from the papers he was previously browsing to the man across from himself. He smiled and raised his eyebrows slightly as the other man pointed down at the Goa'uld object he held in his hands._

"_What do you suppose it is?" Kolgar asked, until realization hit him, he'd seen one of those before. "Wait, Balin, it's dangerous! Put it down!" _

"_What are you talking about old friend? It can't be dangerous, it's too small to be something very-" Balin stopped in mid sentence as the small round object started to glow._

"_Drop it!" Kolgar shouted. Balin shook his head, a strange look of pain and fear contorted the muscles in his face._

"_I- I can't! It's burning me! Run Kolgar, it's-" The object emitted a loud, high-pitched whine, and three things happened in quick succession. First Kolgar ducked, next the object exploded and after he was thrown against the far wall._

_The pain of the impact made him black out temporarily but when he opened his eyes the sight of his friend, broken and bleeding lay in front of him. Kolgar quickly scrambled over to his injured comrade._

"_Anyone! Help!" Kolgar's host called as the Tok'ra rushed into the now destroyed room._

_--------------------------------------------_

_The light hum and beep of the hospital machines are the only sound in the small white room of the hospice. A girl, looking to be in about her late teens stood at the bedside of an ailing old man. She gripped his small and wrinkled hand in her own as tears fell down her face. _

"_Don't cry Elizabeth. We all knew it would happen eventually." The old man rasped and tried to clench his hand around hers. She smiled weakly through her tears and nodded slowly._

"_I know dad, but it still doesn't make it any easier." The old man breathed in, deep and painfully as he was lifted from the bed slightly from the force of his coughing that was brought on by the sharp intake of air. His hand left her grasp as he brought a tissue to his mouth, and the other hand gripped his chest as Ella watched in horror at what her father went though._

_Slowly he fell back against the pillows, his face a bit paler and his breathing heavier. "It's okay Elizabeth, it sounds and looks worse than it really is." He comforted gently. The both looked at the door as a small nurse shuffled in, a tray of medicines balanced on one arm as she set a small plastic cup of pills to Ella._

"_Ah, so this is your daughter, eh Arthur?" The nurse sounded nice, and she smiled at Ella before placing the tray down on an unused chair and grabbing a Dixie cup of water and handed it to Ella's father. "Here, I want to see you actually take these."_

_After her father took his medication the small alarm clock on the bed beside him went off. He looked sadly from his daughter to the clock as he shut it off. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I have to take my nap now. Will you be back tomorrow?" He asked, a hopeful note in his voice._

_Ella smiled, grabbed her sweater and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course I will dad, I'll see you the same time tomorrow, okay?" He nodded as she left the room, and slowly closed the door behind her._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Number two! Whoo! Part nine and a half is done!! -dances-

Anyway, y'all know what to do, review or there will be no part ten... and it's just starting to get good, in my opinion anyway. -grins-


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Ten:**_ Worry_

"How long is this going to take?"

"Jack, stop whining."Jacob groaned, looking over at the colonel who was currently staring up at the ceiling, trying to balance a pencil on his nose. "Besides, it's only been an hour."

"An hour too long Jacob. And you never answered my question, and I have another one." Jack watched as the pencil fell to the ground, not making any effort to get it, instead he looked over at the only Tok'ra in the room.

"What now?"

"How this going to affect her? I mean, you changed so how's Carter II gonna?" He looked from Carter to Carter, waiting for the explanations they're ever so famous for. He just hoped it wouldn't be so long winded.

"Sir, she'll still be the same, just... uh, dad?" Sam looked over at her father, hoping his explanation would be a bit more helpful. But Jacob just shrugged and looked over at the second doorway in the room, the one Ella lay behind while she blended with Kolgar.

"Carter, that wasn't much of an answer."

"Well sir, do you want me to give you an answer to something I know absolutely nothing about!?" Sam snapped. She looked from Jack to her father, then back down at the table and mumbled out a barely audible 'Sorry'.

"S'okay." Jack nodded at Sam, the turning his head to look at the two who entered the room.

"Is there any change?" Jacob looked at Martouf, then at Anise but received a similar reaction from both.

"She's still the same." Ice coated Anise's words as she took a seat beside Jacob, Martouf taking the seat beside Sam. "I believe we still have a while to go yet, but Martouf seems to disagree."

"Disagree?"

"I believe Kolgar will have healed her quicker than Anise may want to admit. I also believe he **will** make Ella his host."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Jack asked. "Snakes don't just leave those they're with unless they have to, right?"

"You are correct." Anise said tensely, with a slight undertone of anger.

"But..." Jack prompted.

"Kolgar has only ever had male hosts before, so this will take some time to get used to." Martouf explained while Anise kept her mouth shut and ignored the conversation. "For both of them."

"what concerns me the most," Jacob started, almost as if to himself. "OS how well they will adjust. Some symbiotes aren't particular to the gender of their host, like Selmak. Those that are have always had some difficulty if they take a host that's not of their preference. Although Kolgar has taken a female host before the two of them were a lot alike, but Kolgar and Ella... well, not so much."

"How well they get along is not the most worrisome aspect of this blending." Anise practically snarled before standing briskly and leaving the room.

"What's her problem?" Jack asked.

Martouf and Jacob exchanged knowing glances, but left the two humans in the dark. Jacob looked over at Sam, then to Jack. "You'll learn soon."

"Why do I get the feeling Ella's not going to like this?" Sam asked her father.

"Because she won't." Jacob answered simply. Sam's eyes widened, and not wanting to scare his daughter he added, "Don't worry, Bella and Kolgar will be able to work it out."

Sam stifled a weak laugh. "You know Ella and talking about her problems thou-" Sam stopped as she was cut off by Ella's ear splitting scream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Oh em gee!

A **HUGE** thank you goes out to the All Mighty Kero-san

Because without her guidance [cough: aka writing the ending part Ten still wouldn't be finished.

So, thank you Kero-san, without you I'd be lost


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

A huge thank you to Kero-chan -grins-

This chapter is dedicated to you & Dragon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Eleven:**_ Into the Cuckoos Nest_

Ella could feel her body tingle as she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes opened, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar surrounding. "Where am I?"

'You are on the planet Vorash, in the Tok'ra base.'

"Who said that?" Ella swung her legs over the side of the bed, a slight shiver ran through her body as her feet touched the cold metal floor. Slowly she walked towards the exit, and gripping the doorway lightly Ella peered back and forth only to see no one there. "Hello?"

'Hello.' Ella looked around, still not seeing a person anywhere in the vicinity. The fear came rushing back again, and this time she couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her mouth.

"Ella!" She could only see feet run in as she closed her eyes, falling back into the corner. She could feel two sets of hands on her that were now rubbing her back.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I-I think I'm going crazy.. I'm hearing a voice." Ella stuttered out. Anise rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Anise." Jacob warned. "Bella, don't worry. You're not going crazy—"

"You already are crazy, now just get over it. There's a lot of work to do around here and all this melodrama isn't getting any of it done."

"Well if there's so much work to do, then why don't you go do that and leave us alone." Anise just rolled her eyes and walked out throughly annoyed by situation. "Good riddance." Jacob muttered, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to console his niece and explain a few things before a random Tok'ra entered the room.

"Excuse me, Selmak? The high council needs to talk to you, and a Jack O'Neill needs your daughter at the gate, they have been called back to Earth."

"Do you know what they need me for?" Jacob asked.

"No, they just told me it was of great importance for you to get there as soon as you possibly can."

"Alright, I'll--"

"Please, Uncle J, stay here. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Shh, Bella," Jacob looked up at Martouf, who had been standing off to the side for the entire time."Do you have anything to do today?"

He thought for a moment. "No, not anything I can't put off."

"Okay Bella, Sam and I really need to go, but Martouf will be here." Ella nodded as Jacob and Sam left, but not before Sam gave her cousin a quick hug.

Ella hugged her knees tightly to her chest and pressing her face tightly into her knees she clenched her eyes tighter. She could feel the loneliness wash over her, tears sprang to her eyes and dripped down her face.

Ella sensed Martouf kneel down beside her and she sensed something else. It felt dark, and made her automatically tense, if just a little bit more. Ella didn't know what it was, she just knew it was coming off Martouf, but she hadn't been able to sense it before.

'It's naquadah.'

"Shut up." Ella hissed.

"I didn't say anything."Martouf said gently, albeit a little confused. He lay his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her trembling form.

"No you, the voice." She explained.

Martouf's fingers slipped below her chin, lifting it up and turning her head to face him. "I remember when I blended with Lantash. I was terrified. My world had been suppressed by the Goa'uld for centuries and then the Tok'ra came. Lantash and his previous host saved my life, they helped us drive the Goa'uld away but in the process his host was killed... I..." He stopped and sighed.

"What happened next?" Ella asked.

"I felt almost obligated to become his host, I knew he was different but I still had that fear of the Goa'uld so I also had a fear that he would turn out like them. I reacted quite like you are now when I first heard his voice in my head. It's a very odd occurrence as in mt first year I would often and up speaking out loud to Lantash when all I needed to do was think what I wanted to say."

"So, it won't speak to me unless I think to it?" Ella questioned.

Martouf just chuckled. "No, no. Usually most Tok'ra let their host adjust to this transition but from what I know of Kolgar, well, he's not known for his patience."

"So, that was Kolgar."

"Yes, he is one of our leading translators. He's a tad bit sarcastic but you will learn to not take everything he says to heart." Just as he finished his sentence Martouf was sitting on the floor withs Ella's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Thank you." Came a muffled reply from his shoulder.

"For?" Ella just shrugged and tightened her arms a bit more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** I'm not dead, whoo! I've been gone for a while now, and I thank you all for your lovely reviews.

With my muse back more chapters should be coming out, but that doesn't mean you can't stop with reviews.

So, please review, because they feed my muse -grins-


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Twelve:**_ Bonding_

Martouf had left her alone in his quarters which were more comfortable than the room in which she and Kolgar had blended. He had some Tok'ra mission to report on that she really didn't understand so she'd sat down, not on the bed because that felt too weird, but on a chair on the other side of the room.

Ella looked around the room, twisting her feet boardly as she waited for someone to come along. She sighed looking up at the ceiling. "How long has it been? And why are there no clocks in this place?"

'_It's only been an hour, and the Tok'ra have no need of clocks. You're quite impatient, aren't you?_'

Ella jumped slightly, still somewhat shocked by the voice of Kolgar in her head. When realization of what he said came to her she exclaimed, "Only an hour! Are you serious?"

'_You know instead of speaking out loud like a crazy person, you can just think._'

"I'm not crazy, it's just easier to talk to people out loud." Ella huffed and crossed her arms.

'_Well, you'd better get used to it or get used to the Tok'ra purposely avoiding you._'

"Well, you're not a very hospitable group, now are you?"

'_Excuse me?_'

"Sorry." They were silent for a few moments. Ella twisted her hands awkwardly.

'_You are okay Tau'ri, but there are some things you need to work out._'

"I need to work out! You're living in my body, we have to work things out."

'_I am perfect Tau'ri, I have nothing to work out._' Ella just rolled her eyes and sighed. '_Besides, now that I reside in your body we will have to work together to sustain my level of perfection._'

"Who says what I do isn't right?"

'_Me._' Ella shook her head. '_And for starters you should really practice thinking about what you want to say._'

"Why should I-"

'_Think the rest, please._' Kolgar interjected.

'Fine, happy?' Ella's face scrunched in concentration. 'Wait, of you're in my head are you able to take control of my body?'

'_If both parties agree, yes._'

'Really... interesting.'

'_You are different Tau'ri._'

"What do you mean by that?" Ella was now slightly annoyed, one for continually being called Tau'ri, and two for being called different.

'_Tau'ri aren't usually so open to change, and yet so ignorant about the change taking place._'

'You really have that low of an opinion of us?'

'_Yes._'

'Well at least he's blunt.' Ella thought absentmindedly.

'_I heard that. For having so much information in your head you really act dumb._' Kolgar drawled.

'Should I take that as a compliment or not?' She heard Kolgar mentally sigh, making Ella smirk. 'So,' she drawled, fidgeting around slightly due to the awkwardness of the situation. 'How long are we supposed to stay here?'

'_Until Martouf comes back. If you had listened before he left, he told you he will come back for you as soon as he arrives._'

'Why is he taking so long?' Ella tapped her feet. 'It's been forever.'

'_We had this conversation earlier._'

'No we didn't, did we?' Ella heard Kolgar say yes and she sighed. 'Well, how long is he going to be gone for? How long has it been?'

'_Only an hour and a half. Some reports can take up to four hours, where as others can take only two hours._'

'Please let it be a two hour one.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** So, chapter twelve... a tad boring, in my opinion, but it had to be done. Haha, don't you just love how Kolgar is such a prick, or trying to be.

Anyway, major props as always go to The All Mighty Kero, for of course forcing me to write this. But I would have anyway, only it would have taken longer than a week. She's awesome like that, so go thank her if you like this story.

Also, props go to bacarditoo, for actually finding the funniest typo i've ever done. Awesome job!

So, now that I've written quite alot, I need y'all to review or there will be no next part.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Thirteen:**_ Let's go for a Walk_

It had been almost a week now since Ella and Kolgar had blended. The Tok'ra base had quickly accepted Kolgars new host, although a few still refered to her as Jolinar, but quickly they corrected themselves when Martouf was in their presence.

Currently Ella was sitting in an office, papers spread haphazardly around her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she studied the texts in her hands.

'Kolgar...' He continued to study, stopping occasionally to take a few notes and check other papers. Ella could feel the muscles in her legs begin to seize from lack of movement. 'Kolgar.'

'_Don't bother me while i'm translating. This requires an immense amount of concentration, which is at a loss when i'm explaining everything to you._'

'No need to be a cranky pants.' Kolgar just rolled his eyes and continued on with his work. Time seemed to pass so slowly to Ella as Kolgar continued the same tedious task of lafing through the papers. 'You should really organize better.'

'_Everything is organized fine._' Kolgar snapped, but only envoked the laughter of his host.

'You're in denial.'

'_Pardon?_'

'Nothing, nevermind.' Kolgar put the paper he was currently working on on the desk in front of him and stared at the mess around them.

'_Tau'ri, why are you bothering me? You can see I have a lot of work to do._'

'Fine, but when you eventually try to stand up, don't blame me if you fall flat on our face.' Ella watched as the symbiote started working again, using her hands to quickly organize the paper's he'd already been through. Ella just smirked. 'See, much better.'

Kolgar just grumbled as he broughr another paper over and scribbled down some quick notes. Ella could see the papers he was crusing through, bet everything written on them looked like jibberish or fancy symbols. To be honest, she thought Kolgar was making up over half of what he was writing down.

'Kolgar,' He continued writing. 'Kolgar. Koollggaarr... Kolgar!' nothing seemed to stop him from his path of work. 'Fine, ignore me. But i'll continue to annoy you, you have to stop sometime.'

He dropped the paper and rubbed her eyes. '_Stop talking._'

'Not until we go for a walk.'

'_No._'

'Why not?' Kolgar just shook his head and gestured at all of the paper work in front of them. 'Oh, well do it later. My muscles are getting cramped.'

'_No, I do not care._'

'Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-'

'_Fine! But you're on your own when you have your walk._' Ella smiled and took back control of her body. "Yay! Ow."

'_What are you complaining about now?_'

'My muscles are all cramped up. You made me sit too long.' Ella stretched her legs as she walked out of the room. 'Which way can I go?' Nothing but silence in her mind. 'Kolgar, please!'

'_I told you I will be of no assistance in your little excursion._'

'Fine grumpy pants, but if I get in trouble it's your fault.' Ella could hear the symbiote sigh and quickly he blurted out a bunch of direction.

'_Go left, then go right down the first hallway. Then count five doors down on the left, the sixth one is where Martouf should be, if he is not on a mission. Go find him._' 

'Fine, but you're a dork.'

'_Excuse me?_' Ella just smiled and followed the directions Kolgar has reluctantly givin out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Review please. Next part is going to be quite funny.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

Also, pretty much the **entire **chapter belongs to Kero-san, since she wrote it.

And it would've been out sooner if I hadn't been abducted by _Torchwood._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Histories_

A loud high pitched scream bounced off and were amplified by the crystals of the Tok'ra tunnels. Many recognized it as belonging to their newest member and wondered what Kolgar had done this time. None of them realized that she was having a near mental breakdown, but Ella thought she was as she ran through the tunnels, her only coherent thought was to find Martouf.

The next corner she turned he was standing there. A small smile appeared on his face and he lifted a hand in greeting. "Ella, how are y-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off however when Ella ran headlong into him, nearly sending both of them to the ground. Wrapping her arms tight around him she began to babble, inconsistently at first and hard to hear since she had her face buried in his chest, but soon he could make out the short mantra she repeated over and over again.

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay..."

'_Nor am I, and yet we seem to be flinging ourselves at Martouf and Lantash all the time._' Kolgars snide remark echoed though Ella's mind causing her to blink and looked up. Martouf's warm smile beamed down at her as she blushed and the full impact of what she'd just done hit her.

She released him and took a step back to give him some space, looking anywhere now except near him. "I'm, ah, I'm sorry." Ella mumbled.

She missed Martouf's understanding smile, but heard his words. "It is alright. Would you like to talk?"

"No, no, I've bothered you enough today."Ella shrugged. "I mean it would just be a waste of your time considering I'm not gay or anything. I mean-"

He but his hand on her shoulder, quickly putting a stop to her rambling. "I am not quite sure what you are talking about."

"About the whole 'gay' thing?" Ella quickly asked and Martouf nodded. "Well, it's, um..."

'How do I explain this?' Ella thought. She'd only over dealt with a handful of homosexuals, and although she knew how Earth felt about it, she wasn't sure about the Tok'ra. "Well," she began again." The correct term is homosexual. Basically, he/she is a person who is attracted, or sexually prefers their own gender."

Martouf nodded again. "It is not common, but I have seen such a relationship among the Tok'ra."

"Yeah, it's a somewhat touchy topic on Earth."

'_More like hated, if your memories are anything to go by._' Kolgar interjected.

'I wasn't looking for your input.' Ella snapped.

'_Touchy._' Ella just rolled her eyes as she noticed Martouf finish talking.

"Sorry? Talking to two people at once is going to take some practice."

"It is alright. I was just asking, you know you are not, but why were you reminding yourself that you aren't gay?"

Ella blushed again. "It's sorta embarrassing."

"You need not be embarrassed Ella." Martouf told her softly as a group of Tok'ra walked by.

She smiled, "It was just something Kolgar thought. Let's just say I'm not looking at Anise the same way again."

'_I'm not gay either Tau'ri._' Kolgar mimicked with a mental smirk.

'You are an asexual being Kolgar, gender doesn't mean anything.' Ella said flatly.

"It would seem the blending is finally beginning to work. Kolgar's feelings have started to blend with your own, which in turn yours will blend with his." Martouf said. That brought Ella up short, her eyes widening slightly.

"Why do you mean _his_ feelings?"

"Well I'm assuming it was about Anise that this initial thought was about, yes?" Ella nodded and Martouf continued. "Well Kolgar and Anise have had a long history together, far longer than Lantash and Jolinar."

Ella noticed him wince slightly as he said Jolinar's name and a feeling of sadness and pity washed over her. She wasn't sure why but it was unmistakable. Ella opened her mouth to say something but the sounds of an approaching group stopped her as she heard the unmistakeable voice of someone she reallty didn't want to see right now. "Sorry I have to go."

Ella quickly bolted off, leaving a confused Martouf standing in the halls. He watched as Ella scurried away, and realization for her actions hit him when Anise walked around the corner. "Hello Anise." He greeted her.

She nodded and stopped. "Have you seen Kolgar around?"

Martouf just shook his head. "No, but if I do I will tell him you are looking for him." She seemed content with the answer as she walked away. Martouf sighed and shook his head as he went to search for Ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Okay, that was a crappy ending, but I couldn't think of anything. Forgive me please, and reviews are greatly accepted.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Fifteen: **_Heart to Heart _

'Damn it!' Ella huffed in annoyance. Stargate Command had sent through he patients reports, but unfortunately none of what was written on the paper made any sense.

'_You're never there, why are you still doing this paperwork?_' Kolgar asked.

'I left before I could transfer my patients to Other doctors I'M sort of regretting that now.' Ella skimmed over the current paper in her hand. 'Lieutenant Hank Oshwald...this isn't even my patient.'

'_Are all Tau'ri so unorganized?_'

'No, they must have a shortage of doctors again. This has happened before.' Ella explained, her Mind not really on the conversation.

'_Why is it you are more focused on your work than when I'm working on mine?_'

'Might be because I actually know what I'm doing, And I don't have Arise to destruct me with her constant chatter.'

'_Martouf is just as destructing._' Kolgar said simply,

'He never says anything, he just sits and works.' Ella argued, making Kolgar scoff. 'Anise is always around, talking about this and that, asking about everything.'

'_I don't know why you're complaining, since you always seem to be wondering the same thing._'

'That's not the point.'

'_Yes it is, You just don't enjoy Anise's company like I do._'

'Might be because of the perverted thoughts that run through

your mind,' Ella thought.

'_You're one to talk._'

"I never! ''Ella exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth and hoping

no one had heard her, 'shoot.'

'_It wasn't said loud enough to go past this room, We may_

_have no door but nothing can be heard unless you are in_

_the doorway._'

'What if someone's trying to kill you? Or if you're seriously injured? What then?'

'_Then you either die or someone walks by. It is very rare_

_for the halls to be empty for long._' Kolgar explained, mentally rolling

his eyes at his host's random stupidity.

'Sorry for asking, maybe next time I'll just let Anise ask all the

stupid questions. Maybe then I'll get a nice answer.'

'_If you want a kind answer, go run to Martouf like you always do._'

'I usually ask you first. I only ask him something of he's

around. Sounds like someone's jealous. 'Ella joked.

'_I am not. I am Nearly stating a point._'

'No you're not. You brought it up in the middle of a

conversation that had nothing to do with it! Just admit,

because I already know,'

'_Fine, I admit I am a tad bit jealous._' Kolgar huffed. Ella

felt a strange feeling come over her, she didn't understand it

but it worried her.

'Kolgar?' No answer, 'Kolgar?'

'_What?_' the irratated tok'ra snapped.

'Do you want to just forget this conversation?' Ella asked quietly.

'_What would be the point? It would just feel awkward, and_

_you'd find ways to bring it back up._'

'Thanks for thinking so highly of me.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Again, yet another chapter that wouldn't be here without the All Mighty Kero! Yay! Anyway, no more chapters until people review my other story, Czechmate, as this story and that one will eventually tie into each other. Go read & review it, it's quite good.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Sixteen: **_Not the Same_

'_You have to be quicker on your feet!_' Kolgar hissed as Ella felt the stave Malek was holding hit her hard on the arm. Wincing she tried vainly to block the next blow but failed, sending Kolgar into another tirade.

'I'm trying my best.' Ella gripped, cheering soon after as she blocked one of her partners attempts. But her celebration was short lived as Malek landed three more blows in quick succession.

'_You were only lucky that one time._' Ella smirked, trying to hold back a giggle at Kolgars obvious attempt at a compliment. But that too was short lived. '_Now pay more attention to your opponent and less to me. Goodness knows you need the practice._'

'That would be easier if you'd stop talking.' Ella's words were perforated as she blocked each blow sent her way by Malek. She could hear Kolgar mumbling something that oddly sounded like 'insolent child' but she chose to ignore it as Malek's attack got more fierce.

"You're getting better. Almost the same now." Martouf quipped from the side-lines."Try something a little harder."

Ella could only move in vain as Malek spun, his movements a blur as the stave he was holding seem to disappear only showing up when it made contact. The stave fell from Ella's hands and clattered to the floor. Quicker than she could move Martouf jumped in and grabbed it before either could take a breath.

"I think we're done today." Malek laughed and handed the stave over, holding out his hand in good sportsmanship. Ella smiled as he clasped her forearm lightly.

"You did well, maybe we'll spar again sometime." Ella just nodded as Malek walked towards the holding area shared his goodbyes with Martouf who was packing the staves away, before exiting the room.

'I think that went well.' Ella thought as she rested against the wall, her eyes facing the doorway.

'_He was only being polite you know._'

'You never do have anything nice to say, do you?' Ella smirked, knowing full well not to take the symbiotes insults too harshly.

'_Only if you deserve it._' Came his reply. Ella just laughed internally, shaking her head at Kolgars tough demeanor. She'd been blended with him now for almost a year, and she admitted that in the beginning it was rough, but the Tok'ra was starting to grow on her.

But another was growing away.

Ella watched as Martouf left the room, not so much as a word or glance before he left. Crossing her arms she watched the doorway, her thoughts on the Tok'ra who'd shown her so much compassion in her time here unnoticed by the one prattling on in her head.

'Maybe it's better this way.' She thought, smiling sadly and getting up.

'_What's better this way?_'

'Nothing.' Ella walked slowly back to her room. 'Everything is just fine.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Yay! Finally another chapter, eh? Well this will be the last one for a while unless I get some really, really, really good reviews.


	18. Chapter 17 part 1

**Disclaimer: **-_sighs_- I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character, Doctor Elizabeth 'Ella' Carter.

**Super Authors Note:** So, I've finally come out of my hidy hole and been forced [*cough*Kero*cough*] to write yet another chapter.

So,yeah without further adieu, I give you chapter seventeen PART ONE.

**BUT NO MORE UNTIL I GET SOME FREAKING AWESOME, KNOCK-MY-SOCKS-OFF REVIEWS!** XD

[that's right, I'm withholding part 2 =D]

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Seventeen: **_And so it all begins...Part One_

The bitter wind nipped at the exposed skin of Ella's face as herself, Martouf and Yuan stood, staring over a vast landscape that was covered in nothing but snow. The soft whoosh of the gate closing was barely audible as another strong gust of wind blew through, nearly knocking Ella over.

"Kolgar! Where did the texts say this city was?" Yuan called, his face almost unrecognizable from the blowing snow.

"Should be just over this hill! But we should probably hurry, this storm seems like it's getting worse!" The group nodded to each other as they began their long trek through the snow. Ella tightened the hood around her head and moved her face farther into the parka like apparel while adjusting the rucksack on her back.

"Kolgar, there are deep pockets of snow! Watch your steps!" Yuan tried to yell, but his words were muffled by the howling of the storm.

"What did yo-" Her sentence was cut off as a hole that Yuan had warned them about suddenly appeared and Ella was now chest deep in snow. Reaching around frantically, trying to get a hold on something solid but to no avail. Two hands clasped her upper arms tightly and lifted her from the snowy hold as if she weighed nothing.

Martouf just quickly caught her eye, no expression on his face, before turning quickly away as he went back over beside Yuan, leaving Ella standing there with a 'thank you' still behind her lips. '_We should get moving before they get too far ahead. And watch where you're walking._' Kolgar snapped, quickly pulling Ella out of her slight confusion over Martouf's cold shoulder.

Nodding quickly she bounded through the drifts, trying to catch up as quickly as was possible in the three feet of snow they were trudging though. 'My rucksack!' Ella thought in fear, looking quickly back towards the hole.

'_Forget it, it held nothing important! Hurry before we get left behind!_' Torn between judgements Kolgar's final words got her moving before the other two fell out of sight.

Thankfully the crest of the hill they were climbing came into view as the other two Tok'ra stopped. Huffing slightly Ella stopped between Yuan and Martouf, who were gaping at the sight over the hill.

"It's amazing." Yuan whispered, his voice carried away on the wind but it didn't matter as the other two Tok'ra were thinking the same thing.

A huge city lay on the other side, a metropolis made entirely of ice and snow. Even through the storm it looking amazing.

"What are those?!" Martouf yelled, pointing towards the center of the city. There stood 5 huge towers, each looking to be at least 30 feet around and their height immeasurable. They stood in a rough circle, nothing between them and another smaller hill in the center. Ella shivered, not from the cold, but something dark was imminating from the center of their circle.

'Everything looks so sad.' Ella thought as her eyes roamed over the urban landscape. 'It looks... dead. Like nothing has lived here for a long, long time.'

'_The texts did say that something hit the land, destroying it's resources. Probably this awful snow._' Ella laughed slightly at his last statement, her many bundles of clothing muffling most of it. Another powerful gust of wind almost sent them toppling down the hill, had they not been grounded by the three feet their legs were buried in surely they would have made it to the bottom in record time.

"The storm seems to be getting worse! We need to find shelter or head back to the gate!" Yuan yelled as another strong gust sent them stumbling.

"We have already come this far, let's see what the city has for shelter!" Martouf yelled, already heading for the direction of the towers.

'Something isn't right.' Ella thought uneasily as she hurried along behind hill was steeper than it looked, and Kolgar thankfully kept his mouth shut the entire way down because it took all Ella's concentration not to fall and start rolling down.

'_Hurry up, you'll never keep up at this pace!_' Kolgar grumbled.

'Keep up? They're right beside me.' Ella turned and saw Yuan only a few feet to her right, but turning to her left Martouf was no where to be found. 'That's odd, where is he?'

'_Look ahead of you._' Sure enough, maybe 20 feet in the lead was Martouf, trudging through the snow like it wasn't even there. A stong flurrie made him disappear for a second, but as soon as it cleared he seemed like he'd moved farther ahead of them.

"He's going to hurt himself if he's not careful!" Ella turned and saw that Yuan had stopped, his hands on his hips as he watched Martouf go. His face was red, from the cold and being winded, shouting above the wind he continued on his explanation. "­Zanuf has been warning me to pace myself, Lantash must be doing the same but Martouf doesn't seem to be listening! That isn't like him, especially on missions like this!"

'He hasn't been himself since we've gotten here.' Ella sighed to herself before continuing on. The city was close now, a few more feet and they would be surrounded by igloos and ice houses and hopefully they were still intact enough to provide some shelter.

Yuan reached the city gates second, Ella right behind. '_This isn't right._' Kolgar whispered, and for once Ella agreed whole heartedly with him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Okay so it was supposed to be longer than this, but since it's such a significant point in the plot I'm going to drag it out.

So readers be proud, I finally updated. =D

And remember, awesome reviews feed my muse [she's getting really hungry]


	19. Chapter 17 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I just own this story idea and my character.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Seventeen:** _And so it all begins...Part Two_

"The wind, the snow; It's all stopped." Ella looked at Yuan, a mirrored look of surprise on his face. The border of the city was falling quickly behind them now that the storm ceased and it was quiet as the two Tok'ra walked, their boots making no sounds on the snow as they followed their energetic captain.

Suddenly Yuan stopped, grabbing Ella's arm lightly turning her towards him. "Stay here while we find a place to make camp. And keep an eye out just in case." Ella nodded as she watched Yuan run off, trying to catch up.

'This always happens! Why is it that I'm always left behind?' Ella fumed as the other two disappeared from sight.

'_This always happens because you're disposable. Also the fact that in training you didn't do very well; remember the stave?_' Kolgar pointed out as Ella carefully made a small seat of snow. '_What are you doing? This isn't dignified!_'

'Well sorry, you're highness, but I'm not going to stay standing, so you know making a snow chair is probably the best thing right now.'

'_How old are you?_' Ella glared internally before plopping down on the snow pile and placing both arms behind her head.  
'Calm down would you, besides nothing interesting ever happens when we're alo-'

"Ella! Come quick! Martouf has collapsed!"

'_What?!_' Fear swept through her veins as she rushed towards Yuan's voice, adrenaline pumping through her veins and blocking out the frantic shouting of the Tok'ra in her head. Ella snapped, '_Kolgar! Stop, you inane rambling is confusing me! This isn't helping anyone!_'

The uncharacteristic outburst from the woman caused Kolgar to shut up, an equally uncharacteristic action for the symbiote. Rounding the final corner Ella almost tripped over the collapsed form of Martouf, had Yuan not held his arms out causing her to fall over their ill comrades legs she would have been face first into the nearest igloo wall.

"Are you alright?" Yuan asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, thank you. What happened?"

"It was weird, he was just standing here staring at nothing and before I knew it he just fell. It looked like his legs just collapsed from under him." Yuan moved as Ella laid a hand lightly on his forehead. Noticing a slight fever Ella looked around, searching for her knapsack as she checked his vitals when suddenly it hit her.

"I can't do anything here without my backpack, and…" Ella hesitated.

"What? Well where is it?" Yuan asked impatiently.

"It's buried in a snow drift somewhere around the gate." She finished softly, her eyes slowly drifting from Yuan to Martouf as a blush quickly appeared on her face.

"Well, is it safe to move him?"

"I- well, I'm not sure." She looked down at her fallen comrade. He was feeling warmer to the touch as each moment passed but nothing too severe, yet. Shaking her head she looked back up at Yuan. "No, probably not. I have no idea what it could be or if it's contagious. But I know he can't stay here."

"I should go get back up then. Warn the council about this, and have more to help cart him back." Yuan stood, pulling his hood up and tightening the strings. "Stay put, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before Ella could say a word of complaint he was gone, and she could hear the steady clop of Yuan's steps as he quickly ran towards the gate. Shaking her hood from her head she quickly peeled her heavy jacket off, laying it over Martouf's shivering form. '_How did we get into this mess?_' She mused, rubbing her upper arms for head as her mind wondering over every text she or Kolgar had ever read concerning the Tok'ra their few illnesses.

A warm hand cupped her face, causing Ella to jolt back into reality. "You're awake, how're you feel-"

"Shh," Martouf's fingers pressed against her lips stopped her mid-sentence. "I'm fine, Lantash has cured me. Please, help me up."

"What? No!" Placing her hands on his shoulder she pushed him back down. He was no where near well enough to stand, symbiote or not, and her years of medical practise told her that. "You need rest. Yuan has ran back to bring others, we need to get you back. You're not-"  
Once again Ella's sentence was cut short, only this time it wasn't Martouf's finger that shushed her but his lips to her own. She felt her face redden and her eyes slowly closed, remembering now how he could make her feel. That warm fuzzy feeling that spread throughout her body like fire each time they touched.

In one swift movement Martouf rolled the two of them over, pinning Ella to the igloo floor as her fingers interlaced themselves behind his neck pulling them closer to each other. Breaking the kiss Martouf kept his forehead against hers, his arms holding his torso off her so he didn't crush her as they each tried to catch their breath. But the break didn't last long as his lips caught hers again, only this time they moved lower, making a trail down her throat.  
Ella gasped and arched her back as he nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, causing Martouf to nuzzled deeper as he pushed her top farther off her shoulders and somehow placed Ella's jacket below both of them. A shiver ran through her spine but the steadily rising body heat from both of them squelched it quickly as they continued.

'_Ella you can't do this,_' Kolgar said desperately as her shirt fell lower, exposing more skin and Martouf moved his way back up to her lips, their hands roaming. '_It's not allowed._'

Ella ignored him as she continued to kiss Martouf. This was what she had missed; this was what she had wanted from him. His attention and love meant everything to her and now that he was giving it to her she was not going to refuse it just because it was against some stupid Tok'ra laws.

'_Oh Egeria. You better not get pregnant,_' Kolgar cursed as her clothing was becoming less and less, as was his. '_I do not want to be responsible for the creation of a Harcesis child._'

Ella didn't know what a Harcesis was and she didn't much care. All she cared about was Martouf and the absolute love she felt filling her entire body as they moved together, the bitter chill of the ice no longer seeming to be as cold as it was before.

Kolgar passively cut himself off from what Ella was committing, withdrawing himself as much as he could in case she conceived so that the child didn't get any of his genetic memories. Someone really should have taught Ella about the dangers of reproduction. He would have, if he thought she'd listen.

No words passed between the two and the only sounds in the igloo were the sighs and moans coming from each others mouths. '_Oh my-_' Ella thought as she came to climax, herself and Martouf mixing as they both fell from their peak.  
Rolling himself over Martouf now lay with his side against the ice, pulling Ella up slightly so she was lying face to face with him. With her head resting on his arm, she tried to catch her breath as Martouf wrapped his arms around her, cradling her as they just lay there silently. His fingers started playing with her hair, and that mixed with the after effects of the sex, were making Ella sleepy.  
Nuzzling herself closer to him she wrapped her own arms around him and closed her eyes, content with a large smile on each of their faces as Ella's breathing evened and she could feel sleep pulling at her eyes.

Martouf's fingers played softly with the hair of the young woman in his arms, pulling their clothing over them to make a makeshift cover as his eyes stared, etching each feature into his memory like he'd done many a time before. Lightly trailing his lips from her temple to her lips he rested his head against hers, his eyes closing.

"Jolinar..." He whispered before falling asleep. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

**A/N:** Finally an update, eh? What's it been, a year? Sorry, I was museless but now I think it's back. Knock on wood anyway xD


	20. Chapter 18

Mirror Images  
Part Eighteen: Revelations [One month later]

"Ugh." Ella moaned as she rolled over. She felt like her stomach had gone on an intergalactic revolt and its first target was her. It was the fourth time in as many days and it was really beginning to piss her off. She figured it was just some kind of bug, though it didn't make any sense because Kolgar was supposed to keep her healthy.

Speaking of her symbiote Ella recalled that she hadn't heard a peep from him since they had gotten back from her only and last --thanks to the Tok'ra high council—mission. '_Kolgar?_' Ella sighed, knowing full well that he wasn't going to answer, but yet she tried again. '_Kolgar!'_

With no answer from the normally outspoken symbiote Ella decide that something had to be wrong, at least wrong enough to warrant a visit to her uncle. With her sudden decision Ella tried to get up, only to be back on her back by a sudden wave of nausea. 'One more hour won't hurt.' Ella though wearily as she lay back, closing her eyes and waiting for the feeling of normalcy to come back to her.

Finally feeling somewhat more grounded Ella rose and ventured out. The one person she could trust to ask was her uncle, so she went in search of him and found him finally in his office going over reports like very other Tok'ra on the base.

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you?" Jacob asked as he saw her enter, setting the report down and leaning back in his chair. Ella smiled and entered. No other Tok'ra would tilt in their chair like her uncle would, and it sort of made her feel a bit more at home.

"Um," Ella hesitated as she took a seat across from him. "Kolgar isn't talking to me."

Jacob gave her an amused smile, "What set him off this time?" Ella was confused for a moment before she remembered that Kolgar would often ignore her when she'd said something particularly ignorant.

"Nothing," She sighed and placed her elbows on the table in front of her, resting her chin in her hands. "I mean it's been over a month now. It's almost like he's not there anymore."

Jacobs eyes widened in alarm, "When exactly did this start?"

Ella blushed and looked down, "Um, about a month, since my last mission anyway. For a while I just thought he was mad at me, but it's been too long." She sighed again as Jacob nodded and stood, motioning for Ella to follow.

"Come with me. We should run a series of tests to make sure you're both okay."

Ella nodded and followed him to what she called the infirmary, really though it was just a small inlet that held a few diagnostic tools. There was no onsite doctor and many of the Tok'ra could run and read the machines on their own and because Ella also had her own medical degree there really was no need for a specialist.  
Ella sat down on one of the beds and watched as her uncle collected various devices of which she had no idea as t what they did. It was times like these that she really wished Kolgar would respond to her as there was still so much she didn't know.

"Why do you believe he'd be mad at you?" Jacob asked as he selected the first device. He instructed Ella to hold her arm out, palm up as he pressed one end against the crease of her elbow.

"Ow." she complained as the thing drew a bit of blood from her arm.

"Sorry," Jacob said, an apology for not warning her. "Ella?"

Another sigh as he removed the device. "We had another disagreement. Only this time I ignored him, and I assumed he was mad about that. Goodness knows it wouldn't be the first time." Ella wished in hindsight that she _had_ listened to Kolgar, not because of the rules but because nothing had changed between herself and Martouf. It was like nothing had happened and it hurt. To Ella it meant a lot, but apparently nothing to him.

Martouf avoided her even more now; to a point here Ella would go for days before catching even a glimpse. Mind you she wasn't looking; he'd broken her heart, and as melodramatic as that sounded she knew that it was probably the best that they avoided each other. At least for the time being.

Jacob nodded to himself and selected another device which looked like a mashed up version of a helmet. Ella gulped and edged a bit farther back. "Um," Her eyes widened a bit as he got closer. What is that?"

He chucked and placed it on her head, "Crude I know, but it will take every kind of scan on your head and the base so we can get a good look your symbiote."  
Ella eyes it like it would fry her brain but kept it on. It was a few sizes too large and wiggled around slightly when she moved her head. Catching sight of this _thing_ on her head in the reflection of a nearby instrument made a smile come to her face as she wiggled about. A cough and a stern look from Jacob caused her to still.

"Is he sick?" she asked as the idea suddenly popped into her head. Tok'ra died from old age, she'd read that somewhere, and although it wasn't common what was stopping them from getting the occasional cold?

"I don't believe so," Jacob answered. "He's probably not dying either because he would have technically sacrificed himself to save you."

"I don't understand."

"Well," Jacob sighed and hopped up n the bed beside his niece. "A symbiote releases a deadly toxin when they die, but Tok'ra have a way of preventing the host from dying when they do. Something else is going on here." Ella just sat in silence, waiting for the results to appear on the screen. HE uncle in the meantime hopped down from beside her and put the used instruments away. A few moments later the results appeared, and the findings made Ella's eyes widen.

"I can't be-"

"Yep, pregnant." Jacob confirmed. Ella was suddenly very, very angry. How in the world was she supposed to get over Martouf when she was carrying his child? A kind of shock came over her. She was pregnant, there was a tiny being growing in her right at that moment on a planet she didn't even know the name of that was constantly under the threat of destruction and that was probably also light-years away from Earth. What was she going to do?

Fear and sadness consumed her as she dropped her head in her hands and tried to make herself as small as she possibly could. She knew the universe for what it was an amazing place full of wonder but also filled with so much pain and death. Would a child even survive in this life? Would she even be aloud to have _her _child?

"Ella?" She looked up at her uncle as tears began to run freely down her face. She'd made such a huge mistake, and no matter what happened she was going to pay for it.  
Jacob pulled her into a hug and asked another fairly obvious question, "Who's the father?"

"What's going to happen?" A question for a question. Jacob frowned, sighed then sat with his niece again while keeping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll have to discuss this with the High Council; they'll converse and come out with the best solution." He squeezed her shoulders lightly as Ella stared ahead in shock, a million thoughts and scenarios running through her mind but the most prominent one being, '_Why me?_' 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Okay, uh hi again ^-^ Anyway I'm just here to say that chapters 18, 19 & 20 have been previously written. So after typing and editing they'll be up fairly quick but... well after 20 is another question. As far as I know, I'm toast after 20... I'm sorry guys, but unless I get a major muse [or plot] _Mirror Images _is done in 2 more chapters. The ultimate cliffhanger, eh? xD


End file.
